UN DIA NORMAL
by Raina Siel
Summary: Un día normal,nada raro ocurría,a excepción del único día que se le había ocurrido pensar muy bien...¿sobre que? Más bien sobre QUIEN, sobre ella, por la cual nunca se imagino sentir algo que se pudiese llamar mas que amistad :::CAP 12 "Malos deseos" Shikamaru termina con la ultima regla del juego-..No hay reclamos
1. C1 Mi nuevo descubrimiento

Hola Mundo!. Hola mi nombre es Raina Siel, o RaSiel para acortarlo. Soy nueva en la red de FanFiction, pero llevo leyendo los fics desde hace un buen tiempo. Este es el primer fic q escribo…Se puede decir q estoy nerviosa ~/~, ansiosa *o*, y feliz ^.^ de unirme a la comu nidad. Sin mas preámbulos les presento mi fic SasuHina, q lo he titulado::_

***_*UN DÍA NORMAL_***

**_Cap.1_**

_Mi nuevo descubrimiento: (Narrado por Sasuke Uchiha) (__**Sasuke: **__El fic empieza bien )_

(Narrado por Raina Siel(**Я$ ó §^.^§**)) (**Sasuke: **¡Ya se daño el fic! ¬¬#)

Un día normal, nada raro ocurría, a excepción del único día que se le había ocurrido pensar muy bien; ¿sobre que? Más bien sobre ¿Quién?, sobre ella, por la cual nunca se imagino sentir algo, a lo que se le pudiera llamar más que amistad.

El acoso continuo, de esas fastidiosas y desquiciadas chicas, lo tenían harto, deseaba relacionarse con alguien mas que no sea el tarado de Naruto, ni con su pervertido sensei, alguien que no sea de su mismo género sexual. Necesitaba relacionarse con una persona del sexo opuesto, que no se derritiera al simple sonido de su voz, que no malinterpretara el contacto que él tendría con ella, que junto a ella se sintiera libre, y descansara de los continuos "cariñitos" de sus admiradoras.

Lo que le hizo darse cuenta del porque era la indicada, era el porque no se derretía al escucharle hablar, ni se fantaseaba cosas junto a él, no le perseguía constantemente, buscando algún contacto cercano para ambos. En si, ¿Por qué a ella no le gustaba él?

En realidad con ese pensamiento se delataba completamente, todas sus esquivas hacia el sexo femenino, de que ninguna le agradaba, que nunca le gustaría una de ellas, cambiaba al verla a ella, al imagi narse lo parecido a lo que se imaginaban sus fans, o, tal vez mas real.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, meditando en lo que debía hacer, para que su mente no le delatara en el momento menos inoportuno, o al menos hasta saber lo que ella piensa de él.

-¿Qué piensas de mi…?-deseaba repetir su nombre para si mismo, una y mil veces, pero la llegada de cierto rubio, hiperactivo, amigable, gracioso… (**Sasuke:** termina de una vez** Yo:** uuh)

-_"tarado, insoportable, zoquete"-_ insultaba mentalmente Sasuke, a su "mejor amigo"

-¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Olvidaste que hoy tenemos entrenamiento con, el equipo de Kiba?

-o sea el equipo de…-murmuro Sasuke sin la intención de que Naruto se diese cuenta

-si, ya lo se, también es el equipo de Kurenai, por que es la sensei de Kiba, Shino y Hinata…

-_"lo mejor siempre va al final"_

- pero Kurenai no ira con ellos, por lo que pidió que Kakashi entrene a su equipo, mientras va a la misión de re…

-Sii, no necesitas darme tanto detalle, entonces vámonos- a lo que recibe un golpe en la cabeza

-Sasuke no despierta aun, el despertador cambio la alarma-dijo Naruto en tono sarcástico- debes vestirte – y le lanzo la primera ropa que encontró en el ropero del Uchiha- imagínense al gran Sasuke Uchiha, saliendo en pijamas por toda Konoha,-dijo levantando su brazo, girándolo por toda la habitación- estarías asediado de chicas, y llegarías al campo de entrenamiento…

-...- a Sasuke le tomo por sorpresa, que su compañero detuviera su discurso.

-con que si no

-¿eh? ¿Qué si?

-planeaba llegar así para hacer que Sakura se quedara atraída por tu POCO FÍSICO y ganarte una fans mas

-¿y quien sería?

-HINATA- "_ojala, fuera así"_

-¿no crees que ya exageras?, no necesito salir a exhibirme, para lograr que Hinata se fije en mi, soy apuesto y me basta eso…

-Ya vístete…- y le lanzo una camiseta que Sasuke la detuvo enseguida-…tenemos mucho, que entrenar.

-"_¿Qué extraño que el dobe de Naruto, se molestara cuando hable de Hinata?, no será que…"-_hey, dobe

-¿Qué quieres, baka?-le responde Naruto

-¿hmp, porque no me hablas más, de todo lo que paso en Konoha, mientras me ausente?  
-ahh…-suspira Naruto, y apoya sus brazos en su nuca- no han cambiado muchas cosas

-y, ¿Qué hay de los otros ninjas?... ¡de Hinata!-exclama"_Rayos"_

-mmm-Naruto baja la mirada "_Sasuke, ¿por que se interesa en Hinata?"-…_ ¿Quieres que te hable de ella en especifico?

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué no?-se voltea para que Naruto no se diera cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas, "_me estoy precipitando, el dobe no es tan tonto"-_ella, es interesante, además he notado que cambio…, porque ya no es tan tímida… ¿no crees?

-sii, como tu me dijiste, no se necesita tantos detalles, ahh…-tomo un respiro- si, ha mejorado bastante, ya no es tan débil, yo creo que es por que le ayude mucho a entrenar. Simulábamos combates juntos, aunque al principio se desmayaba cuando el contacto físico disminuía, creí que era por que le lastime en algún punto débil, pero de rato, ¡plaf!, se me cae enseguida - Sasuke rechinaba los dientes, de todo lo que decía Naruto de Hinata_ "tan tonto es, es obvio que Hinata esta enamorada de él"-_ Pero, ya no soy tan amable con ella-sonríe

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto se acerca al oído de Sasuke, parecía que le contaría un secreto- no se si no me crees, -le murmura- por que de seguro pensaras, "imposible que le pase algo así, al próximo Hotkage", pero aunque no me lo creas, ¡sucedió!

-¡Hey!, ¿quieres dejarme sordo?- _"o, es que acaso, el dobe y Hinata son…, calma Sasuke, imposible que el dobe se fije en Hinata. Pero, si a mi me gusta, es como si fuera declarada, la chica mas linda de toda Konoha"_

_-_ ¿quieres que te cuente, o no?

_-_ya, suéltalo

Y Naruto vuelve a la posición de contar un secreto, y Sasuke deja que se acerque a su oído, aunque, corría el peligro de exclamar lo sucedido. _"Maldición, parezco una de esas viejas, que paran el oído cuando han de oír un chisme. Todo sea por mi Hinata"._ A pesar de que a Sasuke no le gustaban mucho los cuentos de su amigo, ya que más eran inventos para fanfarronearse, quería saber porque Naruto cambiaba de semblante cuando se hablaba de Hinata.

_**Flash back**_

Ambos entrenábamos, como todos los días, desde que volví del entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Ella ya había mejorado bastante, incluso me dijo, que podía vencer a Kiba, y con Neji, estuvo a un así,- formo un espacio entre sus dedos, casi juntos- de ganar. Yo le dije, que seguro era porque ella, ya era muy fuerte, -"_concuerdo"- _pero a pesar de eso, no era lo suficiente como para vencerme…. Me sonrió,  
_¿es un reto?_,- me pregunto.

_Podría serlo_, -le respondí-, _además, apuesto a que Kiba, ni Neji, no pudieron vencerte, porque no son mas fuertes que mi.-_note que eso, le había provocado algo de orgullo, que seguro lo aprendió de mi

_En guardia, Naruto-_la observe, y su byakugan estaba activado-_me enseñaste que nunca, debo ser subestimada, para que te convenzas, veamos si soy, lo suficientemente buena.-_

Empezamos el combate, pero, no quería ser tanduro con ella, así que no le tome tan en serio-_ no me subestimes, Naruto_

_-no te subestimo, tengo miedo "lastimarte"_

_-¡ahh!- _sentí un golpe que me dejo débil, perdía la fuerza de mi chakra, acertó. Retrocedí unos centímetros, y caí, por el fuerte golpe. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta, de la magnitud de su ataque, me vio en el suelo y corrió hacia mi,-_ ¿estas bien?, ¿no te lastime?-_ debía aprovechar el momento,

_-¿lastimarme, tu? Imposible-_ envié chakra hacia mi puño para que el golpe obtuviera fuerza-_¡recuerda esto!, ¡nunca bajes laaa…!-_pero que había pasado-"_me desvié"_

_-nunca bajes la guardia…ya me lo dijiste Naruto-kun_

_-¿c-como lo esquivaste?-_le pregunte aun desde el suelo

_-con la rotaci… ¡Naruto-kun!, !Naruto-kun!-_corrió hacia mi para auxiliarme

_-H-Hinata, que lindas son las estrellas-_termine para finalmente desmayarme.

_**Flash back**_

_-_increíble, pero logro lo imposible, ¡me venció!-exclamo lanzado mis oídos fuera de mi cabeza para terminar con un bajo-Sasuke.

_-_si, increíble-respondí intentando seguirle la corriente-"_mira como me sorprende"_

_-_es por eso que la considero como, …si fuera una hermana-bajo el rostro y dijo en un tono melancólico- aunque nunca sepa lo que es tener una.

_-"solo eso, por eso me preocupaba tanto. Por que Naruto vea como una hermana a mi Hinata" _Hmp, sigamos

**_Continuara…._**

Hola chicos, q tal mi fic plisss decidme, no se preocupen q me apresuro a la conti si ustedes realmenteme me lo piden así q no duden y sigan la señal con sus reviews….,

:

…(Gracias por leer).…...…:

:

:

:

:

V

(**Sasuke: ** Tú y tus señales…´¬¬#)

:

:

V


	2. C2 Infantil Comportamiento

_**Cap. 2**_

Infantil comportamiento

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, allí estaban Kiba y su perro, Shino, Sakura y Hinata…al parecer buscando algo.

-Hola chicos-saluda Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

-Hola –saluda Sakura con una voz melosa "_o me afectaron los gritos de Naruto, o sigo durmiendo, ¿Sakura saludando al baka? Bueno Por mi esta bien, mientras no me moleste cuando este con Hinata, puede hasta darle de comer"_

Mi conclusión parecía la acertada, pero la "latosa" de Sakura ((**Sasuke: **no la quiero insultar. **Sakura: **(llorosa y saliendo de allí) ¡no me insultas!...**Sasuke: ** ¡Hey Sakura!, espera. ¡Aaaaah! Volvamos con la historia)) arruino mi fantasía

-Quítate, Naruto- y viene hacia mi- Sasuke-kun, viniste a entrenar

-"_no ha ver a Hinata, como mas…" _teaguantaría…_- "Lo dije en voz alta"_

_-_me aguantarías Sasuke, Kyaaaa

_*.*.*_

_- "en que lío te metiste, teme"_- y bien como van- pregunte, a lo que Kiba y Hinata me observaron.

N-Naruto-kun Bue-buenos…días –me saluda Hinata "_como siempre sonrosada"_. La observo con ternura.

Tu sensei-avisa Kiba- nos dejo como tarea buscar un objeto que derramo al venir…

-Regresara mas un rato- confirma Shino- nos pidió se los avisáramos cuando llegasen-Sasuke voltea- entonces es mejor empezar a buscar

*.*.*

-Y…¿Cuál es el objeto que buscamos?- pregunto

Es Hinata quien me responde _"tan tierna como siempre" - uno de…_

-¡Uno de los cascabeles de Kakashi-sensei!- exclama Sakura, subiéndose a mi espalda, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aaah…Gra-cias

Observo a Hinata, estaba junto a Kiba y Naruto.

Akamaru olfateaba tras de una roca y Hinata seguía con su Byakugan el lugar por donde este apuntaba.

-Y díganme –pregunta Naruto mientras se asomaba a unos arbustos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan buscando? No creo que estarían esperando a que llegase para poder encontrarlo- dice con sorna como siempre "_arrogante"_

-No seas tan fanfarrón Naruto –rogaba Kiba- basta con que Sasuke ya lo hubiese sido

-¡HEY..!

*.*.*

-Naruto, no encontraras nada allí, ya hemos buscado- avisa Sakura

-Sakura-chan, no confías en mis habilidades de búsqueda-Naruto la rodea con un abrazo, a lo que Sakura lo golpea

-¡SUELTAME!..Baka- Hinata se le acerca

-E-Estas bien, Naruto-Kun –le pregunta muy sonrojada

-Si, gracias Hinata…

"_¿Cómo?, ¿Qué rayos es lo que le ve?"_ me preguntaba

_-_¿cierto que ya buscaste aquí Hinata?

_-_Eh, yo no, pero…

_-_Y que esperamos

"_se nota la desesperación en su rostro, esperando que algún día se diese cuenta la verdadera razón por la que ella lo mira, el porque se preocupa por él,"_

_-_Mira Hinata-chan encontré algo

_-_mmm, ¡que…bueno!, Naruto-Kun- lo anima Hinata con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro

"_Que este dobe idiota la sonrojara intencionalmente y no por las bobadas que hace…"_

_-_¡AAAHH! Pero que diablos- una soga sujeta de la pierna a Naruto, al haber cogido el cascabel- Wao, ¡que rayos! No puedo bajar. Aa…ayúdenme

-Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?

-Gomen…Naruto-kun

-Eh, ¿que paso contigo?-pregunta Kiba

-Sasuke-kun, parece que Naruto encontró el cascabel, vamos…

-Hmp…-_"como siempre, este dobe no recuerda que si el objetivo esta descubierto a simple vista, es por que siempre hay una trampa que lo protege"_

-Vaya, hasta que lo lograron encontrar- aparece Kakashi

-Si, solo esperábamos que el baka de Naruto desactive la trampa – se burla Kiba

-¿Cómo dices?- lanzo una kunai, para que la soga se rompiese y Naruto sea liberado

-Ustedes, ya sabían donde estaba el cascabel- todos asienten. Hinata se escondía tras de Kakashi, y Naruto le pregunta- ¿Tú también Hinata?

- E…Este…yo

-Mmm…

-Si Naruto-kun, gomen yo lo sabia

-Pero, porque no me lo dijiste

-Eeh…

-Baja tus humos Naruto- le advierto- Era para que te dieses cuenta

-Claro, -afirma Shino- además Hinata, no tiene la culpa de que seas tan tarado

-Ya niños no discutan- interviene Kakashi para calmar a Naruto, que realmente estaba enfurecido- tomemos un descanso para almorzar

Esa frase tranquilizo un promedio del 50% a Naruto, pero a pesar de eso se seguía comportando como un mediocre resentido.

-Ya Naruto, vayamos a comer, apuesto que la comida que les hice les caerá muy bien- invita Sakura

-mmm…, gracias Sakura

Naruto observaba con furia a Hinata, algo muy raro, ya que nunca supe que se enfadara con Hinata y menos por algo tan tonto.

*.*.*

"_Vaya, que buena moza eres, y que hacendosa y atenta resultaste ser… como no note eso desde el principio._

_Que linda eres…Hinata"_

Parece que no era el único que la observaba, pues note que Naruto también le había prestado atención; pero no del mismo modo que yo, sino como se observa a alguien…"_despreciable"._

-Oye baka, comerás o no- pregunto para captar su atención, pero el solo me responde sin dejarla de mirar

-Si, pero en este momento, no tengo apetito…-se levanta de la mesa

-Naruto, ¿Por qué te levantas?, luego necesitaras energía-indica Kakashi

-Naruto regresa y come lo que te prepare…-exclama Sakura- o…es que tan mal cocino- pregunta en tono melancólico

-No es tu comida, Sakura-chan, para nada, solo que…-Hinata se acerca con una cazuela llena de ramen.

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei, yo, quería que probasen un poco de nuestra comida…

-Oh, Hinata muchas gracias, eres muy amable…-Kakashi-sensei como gesto paternal le frota la espalda.

Naruto y yo, lo vemos con cólera, por su mímica…-Es excelente tener a dos bellas,-observa a Sakura- y talentosas cocineras.

Acerco mi plato para probar, el de seguro, delicioso ramen que preparo Hinata- Hinata, por favor…-le pido con ojos suplicantes

-C-Claro…Sasuke-kun

-P-Pero…Sasuke ni siquiera terminas tu arroz…

-Es que, se me apeteció ramen

-Y…tu Naruto-kun- le observa Hinata- Por favor…sir-sírvete, tu también

-No quiero…-responde frío y cortantemente

-Naruto, es de mala educación despreciar la comida…-recuerda Kakashi

-Ah, alguna vez pueden dejarme ir sin pedirme tantas explicaciones…-reniega Naruto

-Dobe no seas tan apático al menos reconócele el gesto tan amable…- le ordeno

-N-no Sasuke-kun, por favor, no es necesario,- pide ella muy apenada

-No Hinata…claro que es necesario exaltar tu peculiar forma de redención…Muchas Gracias Hinata-san…-responde en forma sarcástica.

_-"pero, ¿Qué te has creído, Dobe?"_

-D-De nada Naruto-kun-musita Hinata

-Ahora si, puedo retirarme Teme-san

_-"nuevamente, ¡¿Qué te has creído DOBE?!"_

Sin tener en cuenta ninguna respuesta, y tampoco la hubo, se retiro, Hinata bajo la mirada y levanto la cazuela.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho- se disculpa Sakura

-No hay porque agradecer…

Me levanto exaltado y tomo sus manos que sostenían la cacerola-HINATA…No atiendas lo que ese baka te dijo, se que el estar como mediocre resentido es de momento, -observo el lugar donde se dirigió y profiero de forma amenazadora-tranquilízate, que YO lo pondré en sus cabales.

Todos, sobre todo Sakura (Que estaba furiosa), observaban a Hinata y yo ni quería imaginarme como me había colocado en la situación de vengarla, y peor, ¡tomarla de las manos!

(**Naruto: **¬¬ Realmente…hiciste eso **Sasuke:** ¬/¬ Pues…claro…**Naruto:** ¬¬# (**nota mental:** Escarmentar al TEME durante esta semana, si es posible, ¡Que huya de la aldea!)Continuemos)

-No será necesario, Sasuke-kun- repite Hinata y retira mi mano de las suyas con sumo cuidado para no soltar la olla, (**Yo: **-.-? ¿Cuántos nombres le pondrás?, creo que mejor es que lo relate yo **Sasuke:** ni siquiera aprendiste a describir ** Yo: **En realidad soy yo la que relato **Inner:** Nooo, soy yo **Sasuke y Yo: **NO, PEDIMOS TERCEROS) la observo estaba bastante sonrojada, atino a ver que Kiba y Shino se acercaban.

-Hinata, ¿sucedió algo?-cuestiona Shino

-Vaya, te quemaste con el ramen Sasuke-pregunta en tono burlesco Kiba.

Insto a alejarme de ella y regreso a terminar mi almuerzo, por lo visto cuidan a Hinata como la cuida Neji (que pesados).

-Lamento haberles causado molestias, con permiso sensei.

- Sosiégate Hinata, luego continuaremos el entrenamiento.

-Pero, esto no se va a quedar así…- murmuré para mi mismo. Sakura muestra intranquilidad e irritación por lo de hace un rato, pero si me iba encarar aquello no la soportaría. Se levanta y yo igual para no ser blanco fácil de cualquier represalia.

Le tomo por sorpresa tal acción, se inclino e hizo una reverencia hacia Kakashi y hacia mí.

-Buen provecho Kakashi-sensei, provecho Sasuke-kun, con su permiso- alza todo los platos sin ocupar, los coloca en un barreño y se dirige hacia el rió para enjuagarlos.

-Gracias Kakashi, espero que por lo menos tu hayas disfrutado el almuerzo.

-Ah, no me quejo, me gusto el espectáculo haber si logras apaciguar a Naruto.

Aprieto mis puños- A eso voy.

**Continuará…..**


	3. C3 Un golpe de Suerte

**_Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de pasar por mi fic. Si hay algo que les agrade o les desagrade no duden en avisarme. Eso me ayudara a mejorar mi tarea como escritora.._**

**_Ahora les dejo con:::_**

**_Cap. 3_**

Un golpe de suerte!

-S-Sa-kura-chan

-Si…Hinata-dice ella sin soltar el servicio

-Crees…que Naruto-Kun este molesto conmigo

Suspira-La verdad Hinata…Molesto, no, enfadado, quizás pero no contigo, es que el ego de Naruto, es mas grande que el de Sasuke y si falla en algo, con dificultad se lo perdona y siempre culpa al primero que ve… y en este caso te marco a ti

Rostro espantado-_" suena a maldición"_ …y eso es a paso ligero

-Depende, quien sea la persona

-_"Auch, la devaste con Naruto-kun +.+"_

_-_Pero siendo contigo, se le pasara rápido

_-_Si eso crees…

_-_Todos lo creemos

-A quienes te refieres?

- Hinata, es mejor que le reveles tus sentimientos a la persona que amas, antes de que le llegue por segundos, ya q difícilmente, son favorables roces así

-¡Hinata!, ven a compartir que Akamaru quiere mostrarte trucos nuevos

-Guauu!- apoya con un ladrido a la oferta de su amo

-Kiba, gomen estoy ocupada

-Ve Hina- me interrumpe SaKura- necesitas distraerte un poco para estar preparada a lo que viene

-¿Qué Quieres decir?- indago mientras me alejo

-Quiso decir que vinieses-responde Shino sin mucha atención

-Akamaru!

-Guauuu!- aúlla para venir arrancando hacia mi

-¡Hey, Hinata!-me alerta Kiba,

*.*.*.*

-Oye dobe prueba la comida…

-¡he dicho que no quiero!...

-Total no te traje nada- Sasuke entra a la tienda de campaña, y se sienta junto a Naruto que solo voltea a ver al lado contrario.

-¿A que vienes?, ¿te mando ella?

-¿Quién Sakura?

-Teme

-Eres un Baka, por no poder aprobar una simple prueba te enfadas con Hina…-_"desde cuando la llama así?"-_ ella no es responsable de tu atolondramiento, lo sabes…

-Cállate Teme…aah- bostezo

-que pasa Naruto, te dio hambre-me reta de forma quisquillosa- os lo dijimos, el ramen de Hinata estaba delicioso, te lo perdiste

Mientras salgo terminó la conversación- Pue iré a ver si me aparto un poco…-contesto de manera tentadora

-_"que ni se le ocurra abochornarla"…_ no le haras un espectáculo

-no creo _"que a nadie le importe"._

_-_si o no

_-_No me molestes Sasuke…-cerraba la tienda pero Sasuke sujeta mi brazo

- Si la intentas humillar aquí quedaron tus pasos…-me empujo hacia adentro.

-Aaah,…aaahh!, a-Alto Ak-Akamaa

-Hinata…-Desde dentro logro ver que akamaru la tenia en su lomo. Acababa de frenar lanzándola por los aires, se impacto frente a-Sasuke

*.*.*

**Continuara…..**

**::**Sííííí!, se que este capitulo es miserable en comparación a los otros, por favor no me maten! +,,,+ !.

**Sasuke: **Olvídate de la popularidad de tu fic. -]

**::**Noo! O/O**!.** Save me please!...Reviews!.


	4. C4 Un golpe de Suerte:Confusión

**Cap.4**

Un golpe de Suerte: Confusión

_"Auch"_-me sobe la cabeza para recuperarme del impacto, sentí unos brazos aferrados a mi pecho, eran las manos de Hinata, y yo inconscientemente la había recibido de la caída-Hinata, ¿estas…**te encuentras bien**?

-**_¿te encuentras bien_**?- ambos nos preguntamos al unísono, ella estaba con la expresión de asombro y vergüenza, y yo…_"que podría decir estaba dichoso!"._

Intento moverse pero la tenia sujeta a mi, esto la asusto y me miro consternada, con un escalofrió-P-Perdón.

-¡Hinata!,-Kiba se acerco apresurado, junto a Shino y su mascota- Estas bien Hinata?. T-Te aseguro…que A-kamaru no q-… ¡Fue un accidente!- aviso temeroso, pero luego fulminando con la mirada al can, con expresión de perro arrepentido.

-Kiba no riñas al pequeño Akamaru, el sólo quería jugar- advierte Hinata, poniéndose de pie; en lo que se equilibraba Naruto sale de la tienda- _Naruto-Kun…_-susurra.

-Sakura-chaaaan…-llama a gritos- ..con permiso- roza a Hinata desequilibrándola, cayendo nuevamente.

-Cu-Cuidado…-la sujeto

-Gracias Sasuke…-decía mientras veía a Naruto alejarse-..._Naruto-Kun…_

- Naruto se mas cauteloso…-advierte Shino

*.*.*

-¿Por qué gritas tanto Naruto?, pero q es eso…-vi como Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata (**Sasuke: **en realidad solo la sujetaba¬¬)

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi?- pregunta Naruto apesumbrado

-_¿Q-que di-jiste_? ..._Naruto_…-me abraza fuertemente-¡¿Qué rayos…?!, ¡Sueltame!Baka…

-Sakura, Sakura!…-gime con señas de tristeza

- ¿¡Qué!? –cuestiono aterrada

-ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

-NANI?, Baka!

-Auuuuch!, Sakura cálmate!

*.*.*

-q-que fue ese grito?-interroga Hinata- no será mejor ir a ver..?

-No Hinata, solo es un bufon siendo castigado por sus bromas de mal gusto…-carcajea Kiba

-Pues a mi me pa-parece,q-que es Naruto-kun…

-Tranquila Hinata, Kiba tiene razón, Naruto constantemente saca de quicio a Sakura,-intentaba calmarla-nada de lo q' no pueda librarse…

-O de lo q' salga vivo-concluye Kiba con una risilla malévola

-Kiba…-sentencia con voz seria Shino-volvamos a entrenar y espero,- nos observa a todos- q' esta vez no haya errores…

-Hai…

*.*.*

-Los vez, allí, los cuatro y ese animal…,que…Ayayai!, Sakura-chan

-Apresúrate en comer Naruto, debo guardar la vajilla.

Sigo observándolos. Kiba seguía jugando con su perro, _"q' clase de entrenamiento es ese"_, Shino resignado practicaba puntería. Mientras ellos, (entiéndase, Hinata y Sasuke) reían, sobre todo Hinata, pero Sasuke la contemplaba embelesado, con una media sonrisa como un bobo (**Sasuke: **entiéndase, como un Naruto. **Naruto: **NòÓ, un Naruto no es un bobo **Sasuke:** pero si es un baka…**Naruto:** si :3,…quiero decir ¡NO!)

_-que idiota, q se creyo. Piensa q Hinata se fijaría en el ella solo tiene ojos para…_

_-_Naruto…

-eh, q decias, Sakura?...

-Es realmente deprimente, verlos así

-A quienes?- pregunto mirando a mi objetivo con furia y rabia q disimulaba

-A Sasuke y Hinata…

-Pero, ¿q tiene Hinata q ver con Sasuke?

-Eso me pregunto, Hinata q le vería a el… –_"eso es lo q digo…"_-pero me di cuenta, q no es lo q ella le vea a el…, sino lo q el le ve a ella…

-S-sa-suke…fijarse en Hinata…. JA,JAAA,JAAA- me reia para disimular el miedo q sentía q Sasuke se enamore de Hinata y aun peor, q Hinata le correspondiese- Ja, q graciosa Sakura

-_Pum!-_un golpe- ¡No es ningún chiste, BAKA! _Pum!-_ otro golpe- Sasuke, de algún modo la puede convertir en un capricho, NO MAS!, _pum!_- tercer golpe-no entiendes!

La abrazo, ella se sonroja y se exalta- por q me abrazas, no te duelen mis golpes- muestra sus puños

-Es desastroso Sakura, tu…tu YA NO ME GUSTAS!

-Por q? PORQ' DICS ESO –_Es el cuarto_ _golpe_.

Lo esperaba venir, cierro mis ojos para recibir el o un impacto extraño. Sakura me estaba besando, me abraza fuertemente con uno de sus brazos, y el otro estaba preparado para el golpe, yo sujeto su muñeca, y abro los ojos super abiertos.-"_Eso no significo nada",_ -Sakura, cual fue la razón para q hagas eso, _"nunca significaría nada sino fuera con…"_

-Esta muy claro Naruto…, debemos dejarlos q hagan su vida, q sigan ellos acompañándose el uno al otro sin q ninguno de nosotros intervenga Naruto.-Suspira y se voltea- Perdón, no debía haberte besado, tu no…

La sujeto de la cintura y la mira profundamente- No dije q no quería otro beso tuyo…

Se acerca lentamente- _tu me quieres?…_

_-si...te quiero…_

_-P-Pues yo-yo…te amo-_como respuesta asiento moviendo mi cabeza.-_mas que a Sasuke…_

Completo el beso-_"q mas da". "siempre la amare"_

_*.*.*_

Se acercaba para ver si Naruto ya había calmado a Sakura- Hinata vas en vano

Ella sonreía haciéndole entender q no se preocupe. También Sasuke seguía tras ella.

-_N-Naruto-Kun…_- se paraliza con la escena

-Hinata!

-_Naru-Na-ru-to-Kun y Sa-kura…se es-tan be_

_-_HINA…

_-No puede ser…-_ se voltea para salir, cuida de cubrirse el rostro

_-Hinata estas…-_Sasuke logra observar por una rendija la causa por la cual su princesa se había petrificado.-_Hina…No_

Ella se aferra a él todo lo que puede

-Hina-chan…-ella levanta la mirada al oír decírle chan a Sasuke- porque te sientes así…si solo es un beso…

-Yo... Sasuke-trata de secar sus lágrimas y en cambio me muestra un sonroja, _"a pesar de q este deprimida ese rubor le hace ver muy tierna"_- no es…lo q crees…

- Y, _¿Qué se supone q deba creer?...-_le pregunta mientras q aspiraba su aroma; en un susurro, q a ella le provocaba una delirio de necesitarlo…

Ella se sintió ofuscada, se torno nerviosa y soltó una ligera risa para satirizar su escena.-no, debí comportarme así, solo q desvarié un poco.

-Un poco, si no llegaba te lanzabas sobre Sakura…

-Pues, entonces gracias por haber llegado…

-Pero aun así, el ya lo sabia…

-¿Quién?

-…Todos lo sabíamos, que tu… estabas enamorada de Naruto- Sasuke siente q su respiración flaquea por haber recordado esa frase. Después de todo temía que la afirmara.

- Si Sasuke, estaba….Lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, le daba mi vida; pero ya no.-se voltea con la vista hacia los árboles del bosque.

Aquella declaración le devolvió las esperanzas a Sasuke- lo q dices…¿estas segura?, no iras a arrepen…

-De lo q me arrepiento, es de creer q Naruto-k…Naruto se fijaría en mi, y…-voltea y observa a Sasuke, q estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, al sentir q se acercaba-y no darme cuenta de quienes están junto a mi, de las personas q me quieren, como Kiba y Shino, y quien me ama….De no darme cuenta de quien tengo frente a mi…-Sasuke la toma de los hombros lentamente y mira sus rosados labios que suspiraban, y sus ojos q le observaban.-Sasuke-kun.

Ella se abraza a el antes de q culminase el acercamiento y apoya su cabeza en su pecho-te tengo a ti…

-y…yo a ti…_te amo_.

**Continuará….**


	5. C5 MIs sueños se realizan

**Luego de casi una semana, les presento::::**

**Cap.5**

"Mis sueños se realizan"

**(****_En las afueras del hogar Inuzuka)_**

-Invitación para el señor Inuzuka Kiba

-¿Qué? ¿para mí?-Kiba recibe el sobre intrigado y extrañado-¿_De quien es_?

***.*.***

-¿De quien es?-interroga Shino con seriedad

-del Sr Hyuga Hiashi los detalles están en la invitación-responde sereno el mensajero

-Bueno, gracias- se despide Shino-_"algo muy significativo debe ser para que Hiashi se preocupe"_

**_*.*.*_**

-¿Que tal amaneciste, mi amor?-pregunta Sakura con voz melosa, al momento de levantarse de la cama.

Naruto le responde con un beso-Mejor…no creo poder estar…-le besa el cuello, aun cubiertos con las sabanas

-Señor Uzumaki Naruto!-llamaban a la puerta

Ambos se besaban Y ese grito a Naruto le molesta -¡¿Que formas son estas de despertar a alguien?!

-Algún impertinente. Ve a ver q quiere, amor, y q se vaya así nos deja solos-le anima Sakura con un beso

El le devuelve el gesto sonriéndole, aunque aun sigue molesto, pero no quiere desquitarse con ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –Interroga descortés

-Buenos días Sr Uzumaki, le traigo esta invitación para la ceremonia de compromiso

-¿Quiénes la envían?

-la familia Hyuga-Uchiha

Naruto se paraliza, quien era el único Uchiha q conocía: Sasuke…y la única Hyuga con la q tenia amistad…:Hinata.

-los detalles están anotados en el sobre. Hasta luego.

Naruto cierra la puerta, su cabeza le da vueltas, se sienta en el suelo, y analiza la noticia

-_"y si no sea tan dañino tal vez Hiashi y Sasuke están haciendo una alianza, o un pacto de protección contra Itachi. Pero claramente dijo:…ceremonia de compromiso…Espero q no…"_

-Mi amor, quien era?- Se apega hacia el cuerpo de su novio

-Nadie Sakura, solo…tienes algo q hacer mañana por la noche?...-duda sin dejar de manipular el sobre, sintiéndose un tanto consternado.

-Eh?, todo lo q quiero hacer es estar contigo… xq la pregunta?

-Iremos a una fiesta…

***.*.***

-Wow Hinata, eres la chica mas afortunada al ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha…-alaga Ten Ten emocionada. Se encontraban en la casa de Hyuga probando el traje de novia que pronto luciría Hinata

-Y-Yo…creo q el también es afortunado…por encontrarme a mi…-bromea Hinata con timidez. Esas cosas de tener que alardear no le gustaban, pero tampoco iba dejarse opacar.

-Vaya te están sirviendo las clases de personalidad q te da Temari, ¿no Hinata?-espeta intimidatoriamente Ten Ten, lo dice con una mirada seria pero al notar a su otra acompañante la cambia por una sonrisa.

-Pero él es perfecto, y Hinata tiene toda la razón- alude Temari. Hinata era una gran persona, y eso valía destacar- Sasuke no podía encontrar mejor persona a quien corresponderle, alguien tan tierna, sincera, amistosa y cariñosa…

-Snif,…me harás llorar Temari- gimotea Ten Ten- mejor me voy a ultimar detalles con Neji-termina con un semblante mas alegre

-¿Q-Que detalles?...-A Hinata no le cabían mas cosas en el asunto del matrimonio. SI aumentaban algo más de seguro que no podría dormir esa noche.

-Después lo sabrás…-le tranquiliza Temari sin mucho que explicar, para salir de la habitación junto a Ten Ten, despidiéndose solo con un agitar de manos.

***.*.***

-¡Hola Sasuke!-le saluda Temari, al cerrar la puerta de donde salían.

-Si venias a ver a tu enamorada, te digo q esta en perfectas condiciones…- asegura de forma risueña Ten Ten

-me gustaría llamarle prometida…- señala Sasuke con un tono de suspenso

-¿Prometida…?pues me suena al nombre de una película: "La tierra prometida"…

Sasuke ríe por lo bajo por ese comentario. Temari rodea lo ojos, "¿_que era eso?"_-Nos vemos Sasuke-se despide- _Ten ten eso fué tonto_…

-_Quise hacer un chiste y no me salió.._

-_Sigue practicándolas…_

Aun veía como se alejaban, mientras que aquella escena a Sasuke le arranco una sonrisa para mostrársela a Hinata, pero al entrar recibe una sorpresa::

_-"Hi…Hinata_

_Naruto y Hinata se besaban de forma apasionada_

_-H-hola Sasuke -esboza con una sonrisa ladina Hinata_

_-N-no puede…ser- titubeo Sasuke abrumado por semejante escena_

_-Hola teme, ¿Qué sucede? nunca has visto a una pareja, que se ama, BESARSE…"_

-¡Sasuke!

-Hi-Hinata- ella corre a abrazarlo y lo besa-_"fue una ilusión"_

-Mi amor, ¿q es lo q tienes?- cuestiona preocupada Hinata

-Nada, Hina…-le da un beso en los labios- te extrañe mucho…

-Y como tu viaje por Tokio…?- indaga mientras lo insta a q se sienten, acomodándose ella sobre sus piernas

-Amor, nada se compara a estar junto a ti…-besa su cuello y parte de sus hombros

-Uh, ¿y trajiste algo para usar hoy?

-Por que lo dices?- besa su oreja

- Hoy anunciamos nuestro compromiso…-lo detiene y se acurruca en él- ¿no lo has olvidado?

-Hinata, si me olvidara eso no habría casamiento…

-Bueno, tienes razón pero...

-Tranquila tengo todo lo necesario. No por lujo he de sufrir estar lejos de ti- la levanta en brazos acercándola hacia él

-Pero si tu viaje solo duro tres días

-Puede ser, pero para compensar el tiempo, pasare todo el resto del día contigo.

***.*.***

En el centro de Konoha se avista un carro útimo modelo, Hyundai New Genésis, propio de la familia Hyuga, el cual se estaciona a las afueras de un alto edificio. De allí baja el imponente Hiashi Hyuga quedando a cargo del auto su chofer:

-¿están listas las reservaciones?-interroga severo al encargado de organizar los preparativos para la ceremonia de compromiso de su hija.

- Si señor Hiashi, El hotel Matzumi Quetzue, nos atenderá desde las 7/pm hasta las 12/pm

-y las invitaciones, las entregaron todas?

- si, las ultimas en ser entregadas fueron a los dos mejores amigos de la Srta., y el mejor amigo del joven Uchiha…

-Naruto Uzumaki?

-el mismo…

-Maldición…

***.*.***

**Continuará...**

**Disculpen si me atrasé mucho, es que trate de mejorar el fic, tome en cuenta algunas sugerencias. Espero que el fic este siendo de su agrado y ya saben cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario déjenmelo en...**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

** :- )****_sigan las señales_****...(**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**...Un review?**


	6. C6 Equilibrando vidas

**Agradezco mucho a todos los que me han dejado reviews y quienes siguen mi historia (aunque permanezcan en el anonimato xD y la lean sin comentar XXD) eso me entusiasma aun más para continuarla. He hecho algunos ajustes en la narración, ya que gracias a las críticas en los Reviews me di cuenta que caí en ciertos errores. Pero no la he rehecho del todo pues quise conservar la esencia de mi historia, y la forma como ya la había escrito el momento que me sentía inspirada.**

**Es por eso que puedo actualizar tan rápido, pues tengo varios de los capítulos hechos, pero aun así me faltan algunos por escribir.**

**Nota:: Los personajes a continuación no son míos (excepto por dos Ooc's que he incluido que uds sabrán diferenciar bien) sino de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía (y de mi desquiciado Inner).**

**PD: Si..se que debí haber puesto el DISCLAIMER desde el primer capítulo. Lamentablemente soy un poco lenta.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el:::**

**Cap.6**

Equilibrando vidas

-Con permiso…

-¿Quién…? ...Neji

-Hola Sasuke-saluda con tono apesadumbrado

-¿Qué? ¿paso algo o hay…

-No nada, Uchiha. Tranquilo…

-Entonces…

Le pareció extraño ver que Neji llegase allí. Fueron pocas las veces que se dirigieron la palabra. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Hinata, solo intercambiaban palabras por formalidades así que, el que apareciera en ese momento, desencajaba un poco. De seguro algo importante quería decirle

-Déjame hablar, Sasuke.- ordenó seriamente- Hoy día, te comprometerás con mi prima, le harás la promesa de que la llevaras al altar, le dirás que sí. Que sí quieres estar con ella el resto de tus días, que sí quieres compartir con ella tu alma, tu ser, tu corazón. Le prometes que se casarán, que le acompañaras el resto de sus días juntos, formaran una familia, que verán crecer a sus hijos, que se amaran en todo momento. Se cuidaran mutuamente, y se amaran…por el resto de su vida.

Con lo q dirán hoy día están afirmando y adelantando su promesa, una promesa tan importante q después de hecha no podrán romper y no habrá tiempo de arrepentirse, porque están decidiendo, el futuro de su vida como pareja. Y yo, necesito saber que…estas seguro?

Silencio, definitivamente Neji esperaba una respuesta. Bueno, Sasuke tendría que dársela y tendría que ser convincente y sincera.

-Hmp. Neji, a qué le temes?

-¿Cómo?...

-Ahora, es mi turno de hablar- inspiro- Hasta hace un tiempo, yo no creí q alguna mujer no fuese interesada, no fuera oportunista, no se fijara en sus defectos, no se conformaba con lo q tenia.

Para mi, solo las madres eran así. Y si mi madre; ella también fue una joven, tal vez hubo momentos donde también fue así, y bueno y si las mujeres q se convierten en madres son así… porque una joven no puede ser también así. ¿Porque no me doy una oportunidad?. ¿Por qué no me arriesgo?. ¿Por qué me gusta Hinata?. Neji por que respondí cada una de esas preguntas, por eso estoy seguro de q no temo, no me arrepentiré y estoy seguro de q quiere afirmar mi propuesta y q todos lo sepan.

-Pues,-Neji sonríe- felicidades Sasuke, te arriesgaste y obtuviste lo q te proponías. El amor de una mujer perfecta para ti.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, lo sabía, pero, que alguien como Neji Hyugalo apoye en su decisión eso si que no lo esperaba. Lamentablemente, Sasuke, no suele ser tan agradecido..al menos no con él.

-Hmp...Nos vemos en la ceremonia

***.*.***

-Bienvenidos, sus pases por favor.- un mayordomo recibía a los invitados en la entrada de la ceremonia.

-Hiashi ha tomado medidas muy precavidas… no crees Shino- bufa Kiba al demostrar que fue invitado.

-Me parece q si- comenta Shino entregando su invitación

- Señores las señoritas son sus acompañantes, supongo

-Si, claro- responden a dúo

-Que disfruten la ceremonia

Hinata y Sasuke estaban mas adelante recibiendo los presentes q algunos invitados le entregaban.

-_Hinata, estas tan linda_

_-_dijiste algo Naruto- inquiere Sakura

_-_no, nada

-Kiba-kun!, Shino-kun!- exclama contenta Hinata

-Hola Hinata, -sonríe Kiba- Sasuke Uchiha- nombra amodo de saludo

-¿Qué tal, Kiba?, Shino- saluda cortésmente Sasuke

-Buenas noches Hinata y Sasuke- siguen las jovencitas que acompañan a los muchachos, a su vez les entregan los presentes a la feliz pareja

-¡Muchas gracias!- Hinata toma los regalos- pero, ¿chicos no nos presentaron a sus amigas?

Kiba estira un poco el cuello de su camisa y jalonea del brazo de Shino para que comience con la petición de su amiga.

-Disculpen. ¡Hola! yo soy Nami Raiquon, hija del Señor feudal del país del fuego, mucho gusto Señorita Hyuga, joven Uchiha- se presenta la simpática chica de pelo naranja y ojos dorados. Una graciosa joven de la cual Kiba en una de sus tanta misiones, sin Hinata obviamente, encontró y con la cuál había forjado una linda amistad.

Ambos quedaron, asombrados (*.*), boquiabiertos (:-O), estupefactos (º_º),y finalmente nerviosos (U^/^) con la presentación de la muchacha.

-Vaya Kiba…- comenta Hinata ganando un sonrojo de su amigo-no nos habías hablado de tu novia

-_ni del futuro asegurado que tienes…-_murmura Sasuke para sus adentros, evitando ser escuchado.

- Ella, es Fugira Komatsu. –avisa Shino señalando a su acompañante. Una singular muchacha de ojos celestes y cabellos grisáceos. Con un color de piel tan claro como el de Hinata, a diferencia de su compañera Nami, que era bronceada y brillante.

-Muchas felicidades, a ambos. De Veras!-exaltando su saludo, lo cual provoco un estremecimiento en Hinata.

-¡_Has mejorado mucho Hinata!_

_-T-Tu crees…_

_-Felicidades…DE VERAS!_

_-_ Gracias Fugira- procede Sasuke notando la lejanía de su novia en esos momentos- pasen y acomódense donde mejor les parezca dentro de poco empezara…

_-¡_Sasuke-kun!

_-_Sakura...?

_-_Gracias, continúen...-despide Hinata

-Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme

-Naruto, hermano…- Sasuke lo abraza de forma efusiva, Naruto se sorprende por la acción, y lo felicita.

-Felicidades teme…-intenta darle el regalo pero seguía abrazado

-Hinata, muchas felicidades- Sakura igual abraza a Hinata y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Sakura, estoy feliz de q hayan venido- sujeta los regalos q Sakura trajo

-Y a ti también Sasuke, q bueno q hayas formalizado tu relación con Hinata…- opina Sakura

-Si, Hinata, estoy tan feliz por ti_**falso**__…_- Naruto la abraza- q bueno es verte así, **_mentira_**_, _de la mano de Sasuke_**mas mentiras**_**,** anuciando su matrimonio **_verdad_**_ a medias, _están hechos el uno para el otro **_el peor de sus engaños_****.**

A Hinata se le agolpan las lágrimas pero las contiene, Sakura gimotea y da signos de llanto, Sasuke mira los ojos de Hinata y nota las lagrimas

-Q romántico, dime Naruto, esta escena merece una foto…

-Si, y tambien un beso…

Hinata le toma atención a Sasuke, mientras Sakura alistaba su cámara –_quiere un beso, Hinata…_

_-No Sasuke, yo quiero dártelo…_

-Beso

_"Se aman, Se aman, la ama, lo ama, me lo repito…y no logro nada"_

-Es una hermosa foto, -Sakura le muestra la pantalla a Naruto

-M-Mis mejilla estan rosadas- se abochorna Hinata

-Ja, las de Sasuke están rojas…

-_Cállate_ dobe

***.*.***

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Reviews:::sigan el camino punteado ^^...**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:xD:**

**:**

**V**


	7. C7 Sellando compromisos

**Notas al margen: **

_N_aruto_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es completamente de mi invención (__**Inner: **__oye! también es mía __**ò.Ó Yo: **__-.-)_

_El capítulo a continuación no contiene __**Lemmon, **__aunque tal vez lo parezca. Las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas, pues lamentablemente estoy en las últimas de terminar el colegio así que nos tienen bastante atareados con los preparativos. La verdad quisiera hacer todo lo posible para darles una historia corrida y sin tanta espera, pero no siento que valga la pena apurarme con esto._

_Como siempre cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica o recomendación pueden dejármela en un review. Yo escribo esta historia para compartirla con uds y me caería bien saber si les gusta tanto como a mi, o saber como me va quedando._

_Sin nada mas que decirles, les dejo con el:_

**Cap.7**

Sellando compromisos

-Vaya q lindo es el vestido de Hinata, no lo crees Fugira…-Interroga Nami

-Si es muy bonito…-asiente la muchacha, sin dejar de escuchar y admirar las palabras de la tierna amiga de su acompañante.

- Y así, en ese momento, mis sentimientos se confundían- Hinata relataba como se había enamorado de Sasuke-Por eso quiero agradecer a cuatro personas en especial; mi padre: Hiashi Hyuga, que me dio su bendición, y autorización de usar la casa para hacer la fiesta- todos se ríen- es broma…-desmiente también riendo, para luego dar con su padre- el esta muy contento de que yo sea feliz, aunque tenga que compartir mi amor con el hombre que esta aquí a lado mío. Descuida papá, siempre te amaré mucho -avisa, siendo seguida por aplausos. Su padre le sonríe dándole a entender que estaba orgulloso de ella- A mis dos queridos amigos Kiba y Shino, que siempre me animaron a seguir mis ideales, a luchar por volverme ninja, y…que por poco me llevaron a rastras al entrenamiento con Sasuke, diciéndome que algo interesante iba a suceder…-más risas por la graciosa forma que relataba. Hinata estaba feliz y por más que los nervios la carcomieran, frases como esa le hacían relajarse de a poco, pues definitivamente todo debía ser mejor para ella, de allí en adelante-y al causante de toda mi dicha, el hombre que me acompaña, y que creo tiene algo que decirme…

-_Hinata casi te acabas con todo el vocabulario_-reta Sasuke ante el extenso discurso de su amada.

-_Tú termina con esto de una vez, para después quedarnos solos…_

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado por la picaresca de ella, ¿Cómo se había convertido en una mujer mas osada en este ultimo año? Por supuesto que él había sido el detonante de tener a esta nueva Hinata

_-_Yo… -sujeta el micrófono y lo aprieta un poco para relajarse-yo también…quiero agradecer-les a todos us-ustedes.

Un sonido molesto se oye por el chirriar del micrófono. Pasa en seco saliva y aclara su garganta. Sasuke Uchiha se sentía incomodo...

-Wow estoy nervioso-ríe- es la primera vez que me pongo nervioso. Pero Hinata, estoy aquí, ahora, frente a todos, con el permiso de tu padre, tu familia, y sobre todo de tí. Mi amor,-se inclina ante ella, del bolsillo de su pecho saca un anillo belicismo una argolla de plata con la inicia rodeando a un rubí maleado con un ópalo. Tomo su mano delicadamente, la besó, y en su dedo anular derecho inserto la argolla,- vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Alrededor de ellos todos se hallaban conmovidos. Las amigas y amigos de ellos sonreían felices por su felicidad. Sin dejar de mirarlo, con las mejillas rosadas, los labios entreabiertos y el claro palpitar de su pecho, que solo ella podía sentir le dio el sí.

_-_Cariño, si quiero.

Desde abajo él la beso y ella se inclino para recibirlo. Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos.

- Serán muy felices...- anuncia Naruto al verlos de esa manera. Sakura asiente y responde:

-Nosotros...también

***.*.***

Cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, aun no amanecía. Luego del festejo de sus 2 amigos que acababan de comprometerse, dos figuras se retiraron del lugar. Luego se les vio como entraban a una habitación oscura, la delicada mano de la mujer prende una bombilla, que alumbra con luz tenue.

-Quítate ese saco,…se siente p-pesado, e inco…modo,…- su blusa es estirada con fuerza, la boca de su pareja mordía su hombro, le acariciaba la cintura, subió a su espalda y abrazo su pecho. Luego se retiró el saco como ella lo había pedido-...gracias

-no hables, maldición, odio q me interrumpas- regaña luego de estrellarla contra la pared. Ferozmente la desviste lentamente, siente su piel, toca sus senos, su falda, es sacada de un jalón-Diablos, porque te pones pantalón bajo la falda.

-c-cállate y haz tu trabajo-ella también le quita el saco, desabrocha su cinturón, el queda con una malla, y hace q el pantalón se resbale, quedando en bóxers

-debes ser como yo,…mas practico.

El embriagador aroma a alcohol en Naruto, y el exquisito perfume de coctel de frutas en Sakura, alocaban hasta llegar al extremo a estos amantes empedernidos.

-_Prepárate…_

_-me siento, lista…_

Un trueno dividió el cielo, y la lluvia cayo pesadamente.

***.*.***

Uno a uno el tintineo de las últimas gotas de lluvia, y una ligera llovizna continuo.

Allí dentro de la habitación se distinguían dos cuerpos envueltos en sábanas, abrazados entre ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Tengo frío…_-susurra Hinata

Sasuke, con sus fornidos brazos, la acerca a su pecho que esta descubierto.

El reloj suena, alertando q son las 6 de la mañana, el sol se veía a ligeras, apenas se había levantado, y las nubes lo nublaron.

-Que bueno que me quedé contigo-susurra él sin perderla de vista, con los ojos atentos

-Uhu-asiente ella dormitando. Pues luego de un año, siempre acababa así luego de estar con él.

-¿Como estuvo?-cuestiona impaciente y totalmente ruborizado

-_Sasuke necesito dormir…_

_-_Dime, te sentiste cómoda? no fui muy rápido...o te canse..¿te dolió?

_-Sasuke, hablas como si nunca lo hubieras hecho…_

_-_es que…_ nunca con la mujer a la que prometí mi vida…_

Ella sonríe para luego darle un largo y tierno beso en la boca.

-_Sabes, fué lo mejor q haya hecho en mi vida. Ahora, ¿puedo dormir?..._

_-Q-Quiero… re-petirlo…_

Hinata abrió los ojos muy grandes, a causa de la impresión- Queee?!

-_Bue..no- _con un poco de pesar estaba por darle la razón-_ si no quieres, no te voy a obligar…_

_-Mejor olvídalo, Sasuke-¿_Que no quería? Ja! Claro que a Hinata se le apetecía repetirlo, pero ya estaba exhausta-_ yo si…_

_-Esta bien._

-_gra…_

Que decía gracias. Tarde se dio cuenta que para Uchiha esa duda fue tomada como una aceptación.

_-crees q puedes evitarme…?- _amenaza Sasuke. Acto seguido la aprisiona entres sus brazos sonrojándola al máximo. Ella siente como su cuerpo se eriza al contacto de su prometido. Poco a poco, él succiona suavemente su cuerpo. Ella suda y solo reprime un gemido diciendo_:_

_- S-Sasuke,…tengo frío y q…quiero dormir…_

Sasuke deja de besarla y mira sus ojos cerrados. Sonríe. Tenia mas energías que ella, mas no debía ser egoísta, porque estar con ella era algo tan delicado que no por complacerse a él mismo iba a usarla a ella como blanco de pruebas.

_- descansa…- _susurra con calidez y besa su frente_- Mi Luna…_

**Continuará...**


	8. C8 Todo cambiará

**_((Avisos: Al FINAL_))_**

**_Cap. 8_**

"Todo cambiará"

-Shino, entra mira quien vino a visitarnos…

- Ya voy Fugira.

Shino regresa del jardín, luego de atender a sus mascotas insectos. Mientras tanto Fugira recibía a las visitas, que se trataba de la mejor amiga de él y su novio.

-Que bueno verlos, siempre nos hace bien que los amigos vengan de vez en cuando.- dice Fugira muy amablemente

-Hinata?, cuanto tiempo?- dice Shino con una toalla en las manos

-Shino,-Hinata lo abraza fuertemente, y lo saluda con un beso.

-Sasuke,¿ que haces aquí?- la pregunta desconcierte a todos

-_¿Qué acaso es broma?- _Sasuke frunce el entrecejo pero Shino sonríe dando a entender q es una broma- Vaya te habías vuelto graciosito... –ataca el Uchiha

- ¿y tu? parece que Hinata no te complace...

Hinata se ruboriza, y Sasuke se sonroja. Con una de sus usuales media sonrisa le contesta- o mas bien, ella no se deja complacer.

Con esto Hinata se colorea aun más, a lo que Fugira suelta una risa suave.- Bueno, bueno dejemos sus bromas picantes por un rato, quieren?

Shino abraza a su novia, aspirando el olor de su pelo para dejarle un corto beso.

-Como quieras amor

***.*.***

En las calles de Konoha se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki. Mas precisamente bajo el corredor de la casa de la Haruno.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el compromiso de sus amigos, y bueno aunque desde el principio la idea no le agradaba, termino aceptando que tarde o temprano ellos dos debían formalizar su relación.

Muchos le preguntaron porque no aceptaba que Sasuke estuviese con Hinata. Siempre reía y muy fuerte decía que Sasuke y él eran rivales.

Rivales para todo. Hasta para conseguir a una chica. Y aunque Naruto sabia muy bien que no tenia las de ganar en esa competencia, siempre dijo que nunca creyo que Hinata, la chica a la cual unca le había interesado Sasuke estuviese ahora con él.

Realmente se sintió mal al saber la noticia de que Sasuke y Hinata estaban enamorados. Incluso llego a pensar que ninguna chica se fijaría en él (lo cual sabemos que es mentira). Pero desde esa vez apunta a enamorarse nuevamente en Sakura. Tal y como habían acordado, Sakura olvidaría a Sasuke y, bueno, Naruto obviaría la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata para dirigirse hacia algo nuevo que le esperaba.

Mira hacia el cielo y aspira un poco de aire.

Que mal le ponía recordar todo lo que había sucedido en poco más de un año.

Principalmente en lo que había perdido...pero ya no había forma de remediarlo, ahora debía olvidarse de eso.

Lanza una piedrita a la ventana que estaba cerrada, como ya suele hacerlo Sakura sabía que se trataba de él y se asoma a ver que quería su novio

-Hola Sakura. Sal afuera por favor.

-Claro Naruto.

Sakura baja las escaleras, y se topa con unas flores rosadas, que Naruto traía.

-Mi amor...y..esto?

Naruto le brinda una de sus mejores sonrisas y con las mejillas sonrosadas le contesta.

-Eto..hoy se cumple la semana que me pediste...

A Sakura le da un mareo que le desconcierta un poco.- E-entre-mos por favor

Al subir entra a la cocina para sacar un jugo. Naruto queda esperando en la sala. A lo que ya se lo iba a alcanzar, siente un dolor en el estomago

-Sakura, ¿Q-qué tienes?

Naruto se preocupa y ella no logra responderle pues ya se había desmayado. Cae en sus brazos. No se veía nada bien la situación. Lo primero q hace es llevarla al hospital.

***.*.***

-queremos que sean nuestros padrinos

-¿Cuanta plata necesitan?

-SHINO!-

Fugira se exalta por el comentario tan directo de su novio.

-_Vaya…_Bueno eso tu lo decides. Sabemos que eres tacaño…pero…

-SASUKE!

Ya ahora es Hinata quien se molesta.

-Esta bien, ¿por que no lo seríamos?-pronuncia Fugira

-Pero..Sasuke. No lo hablaron con Naruto...?

Silencio tenso.

-Es que..bueno- Sasuke explica- ...Naruto no es tan serio para estas cosas, así que no. Prefiero evitarle problemas.

Hinata asiente y agacha un poco la cabeza. Concordaba con él, pero no era ese el verdadero motivo para no habérselo pedido a Naruto. Prefirió no seguir con las explicaciones y dejo que Sasuke hablase. No quería escarbar mas en ese tema y más aun porque le había costado mucho convencer a Sasuke de que no lo hiciera. Ella le había pedido que Naruto no fuese más que un invitado de la ceremonia.

-Bien, me hacen sentir halagado entonces.- Fugira afirma la declaración de Shino con una sonrisa. Termina de alcanzar las copas con vino que había traido para sus invitados.

-Entonces, no se diga mas -Sasuke levanta su copa- Brindemos

***.*.***

Los pasillos del hospital central de Konoha estaban descubiertos de personas. Salvo una que otra enfermera que pasaba con algún informe y el rubio que se encontraba en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas.

-Naruto, q haces aquí.

Naruto dirige su mirada hacia la voz que le había hablado.

-Eh? Shikamaru? Eres tú

-Sabes es raro encontrarnos aquí, te sucedió algo…

-No. Es Sakura. Ella...se desmayo.

- Vaya, seguro no le das de comer.

-Shikamaru…

-O le afecto el comer mucho ramen.

-No Shikamaru, todavía no lo se.

Shikamaru nota el tono acongojado del rubio. Toma asiento junto a él.

-Veo que te preocupa…

-Claro. Ella y yo, queremos casarnos.

Shikamaru se sorprende por la declaración del chico-Tranquilo- trata de alentarlo- ha de estar bien, quizás fue la preocupación, o el desvelo q últimamente ha tenido.

-Gracias. Si, eso debe ser –el rubio suspira y acomoda su postura para apoyarse en el espaldar del sillón. Se encontraba un tanto rígido y esa posición lo había adormilado- Y tú ¿por q estas aquí?

-debía entregar la lista de las medicinas que necesitan los ninjas médicos para cada misión, y los heridos q ha habido en las dos ultimas misiones.

-Mmm, hace tiempo q no tengo una misión. Tsunade me dijo q me llamaría cuando hubiese una.

- Quizás te quiere dar una de un rango mas avanzado.

-Ojala, necesito despejarme de Konoha lo mas pronto posible…

- ¿Qué, te iras sin asistir a la boda de Sasuke?

- No, tengo q hacer ese ultimo sacrificio.-responde con una sonrisa y un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

- Naruto,- Shikamaru se tumba en el asiento- dime es por Hinata?

- ¿Qué tiene Hinata?- responde a la defensiva

-Digo que es por Hinata que es un sacrificio. Y por la amistad con Sasuke, es que haces ese sacrificio.-calla un instante, y piensa bien lo que le va a decir- Naruto no te engañes, no te mientas después te arrepentirás, y sufrirás duramente ese error que ahora crees que es un acierto…

- Vaya, Gaara te pego su capacidad de discursear...-responde aburrido.

- no es un discurso. Creo q no esta demás saber la verdad, además aun lo puedes remediar, puedes evitar una catástrofe.

- ¡señor, Naruto Uzumaki.!

De la recepción llama una enfermera que se encuentra junto a un doctor.

- Aquí estoy! Soy yo

-Señor Naruto, desee q le revele los exámenes de su esposa aquí en publico…- pregunta el médico observando a Shikamaru

- E-en realidad todavía no es mi esposa-afirma un tanto nervioso- y si. Shikamaru tiene mi entera confianza

- Entonces -cambia su semblante a uno aliviado y complacido de la respuesta- me alegra que quiera formalizar su relación con la señorita, ya que la mayoría de los matrimonios prosperan cuando son planificados, y sin importar los sucesos, sigan en marcha. Me complace anunciarle que su novia, Sakura Haruno... esta esperando un hijo.

-"¿_un hijo? eso cambia todo…"_

- Usted será, padre Señor Uzumaki.

- Baka, oyes eso, seras papá, tu y Sakura son mas acelerados que nosotros.- De cierto modo hasta a Shikamaru le agrada la noticia

El galeno se ruboriza- Si quiere puede pasar a verla, esta en la ala B, sala 12, camilla 25

-Gracias- apunta Naruto intentando salir de la estupefacción.

- Venga, vamos a celebrarlo, Naruto

Le da unas palmadas en la espalda logrando que preste atención y responda algo.

- Shikamaru con esto, no habrá razón de sacrificios, ya no me lamentaré del pasado, viviré el presente y cavilaré en el futuro que tendré

- Tsk- bufa-Ahora tu discurseas… no me aburras y saquemos a Sakura de adentro.

***.*.*****_ Continuará..._**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Hola como están? Espero que bien ^^ Bueno voy aclarar algunos puntos, por si algo no estuvo claro hoy::_**

**_*Shino Y Fugira son novios._**

**_*Generalmente los padrinos ayudan a la pareja con los preparativos, de la boda en este caso, y apoyan económicamente. Principalmente en una boda son como testigos y los encargados de ayudar a que la pareja se mantenga unida y recuerde los lazos que le unieron el día del matrimonio (por si alguien no lo sabía ...lo cual es poco probable)_**

**_*Hinata no se lleva muy bien con Naruto (como lo han podido ver en el Cap2, desde que Naruto se molesta con ella), No es que ella este enojada con él sino que hay algo que sucedió mucho antes que será descrito después._**

**_*Estoy "jugando" un poco con la personalidad de los personajes, discúlpenme por eso. Aunque he visto que muchos hacen eso, parece que algunos les molesta._**

**_Y bien como muchos aquí solo soy una aficionada a la escritura y me gustaría que me ayuden a mejorar mi narración (sigo pensando que algún día lograré vivir de esto xD)._**

**_Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, opinión o lo que sea que quieren decirme...pueden hacerlo ^_^, solo sigan la flecha- : -_****-:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Gracias por leer**

**V**

**V**


	9. C9 Noticias Perturbantes

**N/A: ****_Una aclaración para que puedan entender mejor el texto del fic:_**

**_  
_**_:susurros: que el personaje se dice para si mismo o para quien está a su lado_

__:-Diálogos:

:Narración:

_**:Palabras claves, énfasis:**_

_**:" **__pensamientos":_

_(_comentarios míos_)_

_**creo que eso es todo. Cualquier cosa que no hayan podido entender o algo que quisiera comentar...allí abaj indica la flechita xP**_

_**Bien Naruto no es mío ni el resto de los personajes, sino claramente no hubiese sido tan exitoso como lo es ahora ( ni siquiera es exitoso este fic, mucho menos pudiese haber hecho prosperar semejante MANGA o.O).**_

_**Sin más les dejo con la continuación de la historia.**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

**Cap. 9**

Noticias perturbantes

-¡¿Qué?!, Sakura esperando un hijo de Naruto- Exclama Shizune sorprendida por la noticia.

- No me extraña, esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la q se va desmayar será la madre, porque aunque sea dejada con ella, le caerá pesada la noticia. Confiaba q su hija se arreglase con Sasuke, y no con Naruto a quien no tolera.

- Solo quería traerle ese dato ya que usted estima mucho a la Srta.

- Gracias Juno, retírate.

La secretaria de la Hokage sale de su oficina.

Tsunade analiza bien la noticia que le había traído, su aprendiz embarazada, era algo muy repentino. Shizune se fija en lo pensativa que se encontraba su maestra, obviamente como a ella la noticia le habrá parecido un tanto inesperada.

- ¿que hará? Lady Tsunade

-..-suspira- Nada. Esperar a q Sakura se manifieste y tener la primicia de traer a su nene.

***.*.***

Los chismes corren rápido en Konoha un pueblo q crecía en todo aspecto.

Hinata y Sasuke llegaban de su visita a Shino, les sorprendía no ser abrumados por los aldeanos y sus hostigantes preguntas.

-¿Qué sucederá? Es extraño, no luna…

Hinata sonríe y niega al notar la rara pregunta de su novio.

-Hasta me parece que extrañas ser asediado, _te encanta ser el centro de atención…_

_-Claro, y tu me ayudaras a serlo.-_ la atrae velozmente hacia él, con sutileza y suavidad, la besa... (**Sasuke: **me gustaría describirlo de otra forma, digamos que la embriague con mi aroma, se enredó con mi cuerpo y la sacie con una bocanada de dulce almíbar que me gusta compartir con ambos… **Yo:** ¿de donde sacaste eso? **Sasuke:** Lo ensayo para Sakura ¬/¬)

-_Sa-Sasuke, estamos en publico, ya lo notaste…_- ella se arregla mientras se sujeta de su brazo.

-Si, pero nos hemos besado miles de veces en publico, q una mas no hará daño…_a la imaginación._

_-_Uhu, -ríe Hinata y lo quería arrastrar a correr de la mano, pero Lee los detiene.

-Hola Sasuke-san, Hinata-san.

-Lee, que inconveniente- enuncia Sasuke con un chirriar de dientes.

Rock Lee muestra una de sus grandes sonrisas y un poco sonrosado se frota la nuca.

-¿Saben? Lo que hicieron no llama la atención a nadie…

-Tsk.-bufa Uchiha- Eso mismo le digo a Hinata, pero ella insiste…

Hinata se sonroja-¿Cómo?, n-no mient..Sasu…

De pronto Lee cambia su semblante a uno desesperado y lloroso

-Necesito! Decírselo a alguien!

-Pff..¿Que te pasa?- Sasuke se molesta del chillar de cejotas. Era mejor si apuraba la situación. Hinata sonríe y asiente para escucharlo.

-Naruto y Sakura salieron hoy del hospital,l junto a Shikamaru, que decía que el próximo Hokage seria... ¡padre!

Oh, oh. Que imbécil que había sido.

Hinata dirigió su mirada al suelo, esa noticia no se la esperaba. Sasuke noto la reacción de ella y estaba enfadado, tenía las siguientes opciones:

1) Propinarle un Chidori y lanzarle junto a los pájaros.

2) Sujetarlo como a un amigo y darle una amenaza contra su vida para luego lanzarlo contra la torre hokage.

3) Espantarlo sin que Hinata sospeche nada.

4) Procurar que a Hinata no le afecte lo escuchado.

Efectivamente la última opción era la más sensata; así que la tomo.

-¡qué bien por ellos!- profiere Sasuke con sarcasmo- yo estoy ansioso por tener los mios…

Hinata se sonroja y dirige su atención a Lee.

-Bien por ellos pero no por mi!, ahora Sakura no se alejará de Naruto nunca, jamás!.- lloriquea con lágrimas y mocos colgando.

-Es cierto Lee, pero no te angusties tanto me harás llorar a mi también.-se queja Hinata.

Sasuke se inquieta por las muecas de dolor de ella, que tal vez fingía para acompañar a Lee en su angustia, le dirige una sonrisa para calmarla. La conversación debía terminar.

-Lee deberías olvidarte de ella, no toleres esa situación, puedes hacer que alguien te quiera y tal vez sea igual o mas linda que Sakura. Ella te entenderá y apoyará en todo.

Hinata sonríe y apoya el consejo de Sasuke aferrándose a su brazo.

-Si, …creo que eso hare. Gracias Sasuke y felicidades Hinata, lo lograste cambiar.-la abraza de manera espontanea dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Un aura asesina rodea el cuerpo de Sasuke

- Hace tiempo q no dejo q nadie haga eso…

Hinata se ruboriza por el contacto de Lee y las palabras de Sasuke.

-mmm..todavía no he logrado cambiar eso…-murmura apenada

-Ya chau Lee- Sasuke lo separa y ahuyenta de su novia.

-Adiós…- Hinata elevaba el brazo para despedirse.

-No soporto eso lo sabes…

-Que? qué abrace a un amigo?...

-No, q ocultes tu tristeza

-Q tristeza, Sasuke? te estas volviendo paranoico... solo me sorprendió la noticia, eso fue todo.

-Mmm… espero q cuando sepas q estas embarazada no te abrumes así…

-Sasuke, te gusta sonrojarme.

- A quien no…

***.*.***

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. C10 Por tu futuroy el mío

**N/A:**

**-Bien, luego de una laaarga semana ( digo laaarga porque para mi lo ha sido, he estado de universidad en universidad dando examenes para las becas que se me ofrecen, y que ESPERO poder ganarla *u*) les traigo el siguiente capitulo titulado "_Por tu futuro y el mío"._Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto, y ya saben dejen reviews si quieren preguntarme algo o si de verdad les gusto la historia._  
_**

**Sin mas les invito a leer ^.^**

**:**

**Aaah y casi lo olvido! Los personajes no son míos sino de Masahi xD**

**:**

**Cap. 10**

_Por tu futuro…y el mío_

**EN UN BAR DE KONOHA::::**

-Amigo he oído de todo sobre la boda de Hinata, que ya todo esta listo, pero la despedida de solteros de ambos… nadie dice nada- apunta Lee.

-Tienes razón, Rock… ¿pero es que nadie se preocupa en organizarles una?…

-Shika,-interrumpe Temari- Lee ha estado demasiado tiempo bebiendo, ni siquiera sabe lo q dice. No pensarás…

-¡Eso es!, les organizaremos una!, Hip!- vocea Shikamaru- será una Hip! inolvidable para ambos!

Sentado a un lado de ellos y tratando de no demostrar mucho interés esta Naruto.

-No creo que la necesiten y mucho menos q la quieran- considera.

Shikamaru, claramente subido de copas continua insistiendo en el tema, pues una despedida de soltero era una buena forma de que todos los que asistiesen tuvieran u poco de acción.

-Pero no será una que no acepten, ni que les desinterese- sugiere- todo lo contrario… ya veras de lo que hablo

-Naruto,-continua Lee- ¡Hip!, si eres su amigo, deberías organizarle una para que no se vaya con un recuerdo amargo de su soltería.

-Umm,-sorbe su trago- ¡Sí!, ese teme se lo merece… cuenten conmigo

-Eso es!, una copa…- apunta Shikamaru

- ¡Salud!

Temari, molesta, se separa y ve a Ino en la puerta de entrada.

-Ino, por favor sácame de aquí no soporta cuando Shikamaru se enlista a beber

-¿Qué? y Naruto también esta aquí?.- demanda indignada la rubia.

-Si es poco considerado de su parte para con Sakura…

-Si como estará, porque no la vamos a ver…-voltea dispuesta a marcharse, pero se detiene sorprendida- SAKURA…

-¿Eh?- Temari se voltea y nota a Sakura allí a un lado, agachada, como si quisiera ser notada- Sakura, estas bien, porque estas aquí?.

-Espero a que Naruto salga de ahí, ¿esta con alguien?

-Si con Lee y Shikamaru- contesta Temari- vamos a tu casa seguro Naruto no se demora…

-Si cierto, necesito descansar.

***.*.***

-¿Qué, Shikamaru voceó a los cuatro vientos tu embarazo?

-Si y eso que Naruto debió hacerlo, que es el padre

-¿y Naruto como lo tomo?- interroga Ino

-Parece complacido. Con Shikamaru, él y yo fuimos a Ichiraku a celebrarlo, me trato tan lindo, el quiere una familia –afirma ilusionada y con una débil sonrisa- y la tendrá.

-Sakura, ves no necesitabas buscar demasiado, estar lamentándote por Sasuke- agrega Temari

-Naruto siempre dijo que te quería, y ves no te mentía, venga no es tan difícil formar una familia

Sakura asiente. El apoyo de sus amigas le resulto reconfortante. Aunque aun estuviera preocupada por lo que vendría después.

Sonríe sinceramente y siguen conversando hasta el anochecer.

***.*.***

-¡Sakura!

-¡…Aaaah…!

Sakura despierta de golpe se reincorpora de la cama y saca la cabeza por la ventana ve a Naruto en la puerta.

-Mi amor…-susurra

Naruto intentaba colarse por la ventana pero estaba mareado así que resbala y para contenerse se apoya a la pared. Ella sale asustada y socorre a Naruto.

-NARUTO, ¿Qué… que te paso?

-Sakura, sabias que te amo?!

Exclama con una cara risueña..o mas bien una cara de ebrio.

-Uff, ya se que te paso,-lo lleva por delante, para que entren- estas borracho.

Le quita la chamarra y lo sienta en la silla.- Te sacaré, los calzados, necesitas darte un baño.

Naruto intentaba besarla y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles que provoca que ella ría, lo desviste; le quita la polera y la bermuda…

-S-Sakura… que pla-neas hacer-me-le pregunta seductivamente.

-Naruto, no pienso hacer nada contigo hasta que te pase esa borrachera-lo jala del brazo para llevarlo a la regadera. Abre la llave y deja a Naruto para que se bañe. Él se apoya a la pared, mientras ella salía, mas el la atrae hacia él.- Naruto me estoy mojando.

-Donde pensabas ir?...

-A la cama, donde mas?- responde resuelta

La abraza bajo el agua que los empapaba desde arriba hacia abajo, el le besaba ferozmente mientras ella permitía que la maneje a su antojo.

Ella correspondía a medias- "_solo por esta vez"- _se repetía pero la fetidez a bebida y la brutalidad con la q la manipulaban, la irrito.

_-"¡BASTA!"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura se tapa todo el cuerpo, unas lágrimas se paseaban por su rostro ella se acaricia el rostro, sollozo por un rato, se recriminaba lo q había pasado- _"no…no quería, por-que lo permi…ti"_- escucha que la puerta del baño se abre; Naruto iba por una toalla, ella seguía culpándose- _"esta bien lo amo, pero…"_- su amor se recuesta junto a ella su cuerpo estaba húmedo, y frio.

-Mi amor, estas despierta?- ella no contesta, el la abraza de la cintura y su mano termina en su estomago- Que bien que duermes, te amo,… seguro, tu subconsciente lo oye, así que se lo diré a él- ella pasa saliva, y cierra los ojos fuertemente- Tu, me estas dando el mejor regalo de mi vida, una razón mas para vivir, para cumplir mis metas, una razón para agradecerle a la vida que estoy vivo, que pronto…la mujer de mis sueños, la que siempre anhele, la que desde niño supe que era la indicada para hacerme feliz, me concederá mi deseo: el tener un hijo.- Sakura abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces

-_"Es sincero"-_ se idealiza-_"Es sincero en sus palabras, siempre ha soñado conmigo, y siempre ha anhelado que sea conmigo que logre la familia que nunca conoció, y yo… me siento, feliz."_- entrelaza sus manos con las de Naruto, a lo q este se conmociona y se ruboriza.

-Dulzura, estas despierta?- vuelve a preguntar. Ella finge dormir pero se apega mas a el- menos mal, me apena tanto decírtelo de frente, solo espero que no te haya molestado la forma como te trate hace un rato, el alcohol solo se me pasa con la ducha, sigo creyendo que te agrada que te trate así, con ímpetu, con fiereza, causarte ardor y excitación, que tu sangre hierva, con algo de rabia en nuestras palabras, pero sin insultarnos...olvido..que también puedes ser delicada y frágil como...

-_C-Calla…_-susurra

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta confundido

-_Shh…_

El la abraza y la despide- _eres mi amiga y mi amante, mi mujer mas tierna, mi amor peculiar, particular, como lo...- _calla como si no pudiese decirlo, ella ya no parecía escucharlo, prefiere olvidarlo.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. C11 Mi mejor vida

**N/A:** -(_Ya me gradué del cole! Wiiii ^u^_

_Ahora me esforzaré por elegir una buena carrera...)_

**_A continuación les dejo algunas notas para que puedan entender mejor el fic:_**

_:susurros: que el personaje se dice para si mismo o para quien está a su lado_

:-Diálogos:

:Narración:

_**:Palabras claves, énfasis:**_

_**:" **__pensamientos":_

_(_comentarios míos_)_

_**Bueno, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo, solo espero poder algún día llegar a ser tan famosa como él.**  
_

**Cap. 11**

**_"_**_Mi mejor vida"_

**(Hinata)**

-_Una mañana muy temprana… diría Sasuke_- me recuerdo al despertar.

Es difícil aceptar como los días pasan, tan rápidamente hechos ocurren, q ni siquiera uno recuerda como o cuando pasaron, aun creo q ayer fue la ceremonia de compromiso, todavía no me percate de la hora. Escucho fuertes golpeteos en la puerta- _ni de la fecha…_-ese pensamiento abordo en mi cabeza al escuchar los trastileos. Me levante y me fije el almanaque, _-15 de octubre…faltan dos días_- me recordé.- ¡Adelante!- ordené.

-Señorita Hinata, discúlpeme, ¿la desperté?

-No, Julia, yo veía el amanecer, es bellísimo no como sus colores tienen un poder asombroso, te hacen sentir viva, con fuerzas para empezar un día grandioso.

- Se debe sentir así por el joven Sasuke, de seguro.

-El, también aporta- sonrío.

-me complace comunicarle q el la esta esperando…

-¿Si?- me asombre completamente- tan temprano.

-Si me pidió q le avise, le urge hablar con usted.

-Gracias Julia, avísale que ya bajo.

Sale y yo decido ir al lavabo- _Que pereza…no puedo dejar q me vea así,_- enjuago mi rostro, me fijo q no tenga ningún defecto, soy recatada pero tampoco soy dejada conmigo. Me dirijo a mi armario escojo una ropa casual, opto por una bermuda, rosada con bordados en los bolsillos, acompañado con una blusa verde escotado con mangas d tenia unos bolsillos en la parte inferior, su estampado verde oscuro contrastaba con la blusa verde lima. Peino mi pelo y lo sujeto con dos broches dorados a cada lado, me coloco las zapatillas doradas con unos tiros q se ataban en el tobillo con un seguro de un Cupido. Busco entre mis joyas algo q me diese alguna idea, rio al ver una gargantilla rosa con un detalle de hojas cayendo hacia mi clavícula, con perlas verdes y el centro rosa feroz.

Me fijo en el espejo como me veía, me faltaba algo para inquietar a Sasuke, note sobre el tocador un brillo labial con un delicioso olor a fresas y moras. Ahora si me doy el visto bueno y salgo a verlo. Afuera estaba Hanabi y me mira extrañada.

-Hinata así saldrás a desayunar, todavía no se activa el día…

-Es que, con Sasuke, empieza mi día hermanita…-le contesto sonriente.

***.*.***

**(Sasuke)**

La veo bajar muy contenta y con una dulce combinación.

-cuanto más me pensabas hacer esperar; ¿quieres parecer una chiquilla?-le pregunto en cuanto se me acerca, no me saluda hasta antes responderme.

-todo el tiempo q fuese necesario, y en cuanto, veras lo que puede hacer esta chiquilla. Se me acerca seductivamente y me besa solo los labios, no le permito el desaire a lo que logro q mi lengua palpe sus labios a lo q sentí un sabor distinto, no el gusto exquisito q me provocan sus labios puros, sino un sabor delicioso como de un helado q no puedes permitir que se derrita.

-Delicioso, pero, no necesitas ningún saborizante para que tus labios parezcan provocativos.

-Es que, quería dejarte con ganas…de más.

-Funciona-le espeto para volver a saborearla, esta vez con mas libertad, me detiene y me recuerda que seguimos en su casa.

-Ven acompáñame a desayunar,-me pide a jalones, alcanzamos su comedor y denoto una sonrisa a los pocos presentes, que eran Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi q acababa de llegar al igual q nosotros. Neji se apresura a terminar su desayuno para no tener q sobrellevarnos a ambos a la vez.-Permiso- s levanta y coge su morral, bebe un poco de agua y se despide.

-Neji tienes otra misión-pregunta Hinata preocupada.

- si prima, pero despreocúpate llegare hasta mañana.

-Que bueno!- suelta Hanabi- sino quien acompañara a Ten Ten a agarrar el bouquet y la liga.

Yo levanto las cejas y Hinata se ruboriza, Hiashi se portaba indiferente, y Neji espeta una sonrisa.

-si Hanabi, quien te acompañara a sobrellevar la prematura unión con Konohamaru.

Esto fastidia a la muchachita que hace un puchero, y le da unos trastabillones a su primo. Hinata se ríe, y su padre tan solo arquea las cejas. En eso la familia era tan diferente, mientras el padre era frio y cortante, su hijita era quisquillosa y bromista; Neji era serio y comprensivo, mas Hinata era dulce y apacible. Mientras yo podía ser igual que Hiashi de no ser que mi juventud no me lo permitía.

Nos sentamos al fin yo aparto la silla para que Hinata se sentara y me acomodo junto a ella una silla después de su padre.

Nos traen una taza de cappuccino a cada uno, y unas galletas integrales. Hinata pide antes una ración de avena con leche deslactosada y frutas silvestres, entendí q era una muchacha libre o bueno sin muchos prejuicios ni limitaciones.

-Por favor Shiaru, puedes traerme una rebanada de papaya…

-Tienes un apetito insaciable.-le observo.

-Lo siento.-murmura reprochada. Intento darle a entender lo contrario pero ella solo se ríe y termina su merienda.

-Provecho y gracias- me levanto para retirarme.

-Padre, saldré con Sasuke, quizás regrese para el almuerzo.

-¿Dónde irán?

-pasearemos por Konoha, a menos- me observa sonriente- q me tenga preparada una sorpresa.

-descuide Lord Hiashi, no saldremos de Konoha si eso le acongoja.

-No, no tienen q darme explicaciones pueden retirarse.

-Adiós papa.-la sujeto del brazo y salimos juntos.

**.**

**(En la calle)**

**.**

-Por qué esperas una sorpresa?, dime hay algo q te atraiga la atención?-le pregunto interesadamente

-¿Cómo? Algo aparte de ti, por favor, te burlas de…ti mismo.-ríe burlona.

-No. Es solo que me preocupa, te atraiga la atención algo más... Además de..-la beso ferozmente, por suerte recorríamos unas calles vacías,- ...**_mi boca_**,- ella correspondía así que continuo por su cuello y sus hombros-de mi aroma,- ella se abraza de mi y le doy un ultimo beso en sus dulces labios, se apoya en mi pecho-y de descansar sobre mi pecho.

-Te gusta alardear no amor. Te guste contraatacar, dime q parte te costo besar- cuestiona acercándose a mis labios.

-Tu cuello, pero se puede solucionar muy rápido.- le arranco la gargantilla q se deshace y las cuentas van cayendo ella me mira molesta, pero no le permito emitir ningún reproche, la succiona cada detalle de su cuello y sus hombros.

-S-sasuke…-suspira y se cuelga de mi cuello acercando su pecho hacia mi, yo la levanto, jalo por la espalda su blusa q deja descubiertos sus hombros, pero tapa mas sus senos. Entonces jalo hacia adelante y recorro su pecho, ella gemía se aferraba mas a mi. Bajo mis labios y me disponía a lamer sus pechos pero ella levanta mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo sube a mi boca, yo la suelto de las piernas y la abrazo de la cintura. Muerde mis labios y juguetea con mi boca, yo dejo q haga lo q quiera con mi boca, pero yo también puedo hacer lo q quiera con ella.

Levanto su blusa ella baja su mano izquierda para evitarlo, con mi otra mano libre, recorro sus piernas y aprieto sus glúteos para abochornarla.

Ella se separa al instante totalmente roja de vergüenza, yo me rio por su reacción.- Se te ve mucho de cerca apuesto que es igual de lejos.

Ella se voltea y cierra su blusa entreabierta.- No debiste hacer eso, estaba tan concentrada…-murmura sensual.

-si, lo note, así íbamos a terminar follando aquí mismo.

-creí q eras un descarado, pero no lo suficiente.- termina mordaz.

-"!_Que!, reniega porque no lo hicimos en plena calle, cuando otras veces se queja porque soy muy efusivo frente a la gente,…se sonroja, se abochorna, y ahora. No entiendo cuando insistir"-_ era obvio q quería herir mi orgullo de varón, pero bien no se lo iba a dejar.

-¿Quieres q te lleve a algún lugar?...

-No, ya no tengo animo para nada…

-Estas bien, te sientes bien?

-Sasuke, sabes q mañana nos casamos y yo esperaba algún buen recuerdo de nuestro noviazgo, una locura, alguna travesura q siempre recuerde, algo descomunal para mi.

-si pero como iba a ser tan anormal, te ibas a sentir mal después, arrepentida de haber hecho algo así…

-Mmm, podría ser, pero lo hubiera querido intentar…

-Y lo haremos, donde tu quieras pero después de casados. Amor, no empañemos nuestro ultimo día de cortejo.

-Tienes razón, perdón.

-Ves no necesitas ser osada, así con esa dulce voz, dejas un halo de deseo.

-Todos creen lo mismo…

-Eh?- pregunte al escuchar q alguien hablaba, voltee era Naruto junto a Ino.- Naruto hace cuanto q llegaron.

-Acabamos de llegar

-tranquilos no vimos nada,… si es q hay algo q deban ocultar.

-Ja,Ja Ino, y que hacen por aquí,…los dos?

-Umm, yo quería q me acompañes un rato,… _es que naruto necesita hablar con Sasuke._

_-Aaah_

_-_Sasuke puedes acercarte, quiero charlar contigo- me llama Naruto, miro a Hinata y le señalo q ya volvia, nos alejamos.

-Que sucede baka, pareces nervioso.

-Mmm, no se como empezar. Te lo pondré de esta manera, que planes tienes para esta noche?

-mmm_, "quizás poseer a Hinata"_, no estoy seguro, visitar a mi suegro, recuerdas q mañana me caso?

-exactamente!, y dime no puedes ir a una fiesta esta noche, o quizás…ir a…_tu desp-pedida de soltero_

Me ruborizé, Q! ME RUBORIZÉ!, -Por q me preguntas eso, sabes como se sentiría Hinata _y te imaginas lo q haría Hiashi si sabe q tuve una despedida de soltero_

_-_ y quien dijo q Hinata no iría, además, no lo tomes como esas despedidas con chicas y gigolós, velo como una reunión donde estaremos todos, entre amigos, quizás bebamos un poco pero nad problemas a alguien…Piensalo Sasuke, el casamiento es para una sola vez y despedir la soltería es algo q vale la pena hacerlo.

-Mmm, no estoy seguro q Hinata quiera ir…

- No hay problema,- Naruto corre hacia Hinata- se lo preguntaré…

Ino es interrumpida, yo me asomo por detrás de Naruto, observo como Naruto logra persuadir a Hinata. Ella arquea una ceja y sonríe.

-me encantaría ir…pero con Sasuke

-Obviamente, así q los espero en el local "GLEY`S"

- Adiós Hinata,-Ino se despide y se acerca a mi-_ no te preocupes Sasuke, todo será totalmente discreto…así q no te la pierdas o perderás una gran oportunidad_

Abrazo a Hinata por la espalda y me despido de Naruto-Gracias hermano…!

El voltea y nos dedica una sonrisa-_No hay por que_

**I_  
_**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. C12 Malos Deseos

**N/A: Estuve de viaje hasta hace poco, es por eso que no he podido actualizar. Pero ahora me tienen aquí y bueno, ya saben que estaré complacida de saber que ha sido de su agrado mi historia,**

**Ya saben que Naruto no es mío sino de Kishimoto (al cual en estos momentos estoy detestando, pues poco a poco esta desapareciendo a los mejores personajes del manga TT_TT)**

**Sin más los invito a continuar leyendo mi fic:**

**:**

**Cap. 12**

_Malos deseos_

**(Hinata)**

El crepúsculo ya se había hecho presente y las sombras no aparecían pero si un viento q asustaba a los habitantes con sus silbidos. Salí d mi habitación, Neji me había avisado que Sasuke ya había llegado a por mi, le pedí que me esperase. Me había vestido detalladamente, con un vestido de gaza color rojo con un escote en V, no muy grande pero lo suficiente para provocar a Sasuke; el vestido llegaba una mano sobre mi rodilla y me puse unos tacos negros con hebilla plateada.

Fui bajando las escaleras cuidaba de q mi pulsera no resbalase. Sasuke se paro al verme bajar y mostro una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción, sujeto mi cartera negra, me dio un beso en los labios y me sujeto de la cintura, acaricio mi rostro.-_Estas hermosa…_-susurro

-Gracias,…tu también-le devolví el cumplido- vamos ya…

-Claro, tu padre ya esta enterado.

-Si, me voy a despedir…-me acerqué a él, nos esperaba en la puerta

-Adiós Hinata,…solo quiero q Sasuke te cuide, no quiero sorpresas para mañana…

-Esta bien, descuida.-le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Salimos a la calle.

-No trajiste carro, cierto?

-para que?

-Me hubiera querido perder un rato antes de llegar…-le acaricio el pecho y beso su cuello, el sujeta mi cintura y me devuelve las caricias, yo meto mi mano dentro su camisa pero el me detiene- Q…sucede…-pregunto confundida.

-Espera a que lleguemos Hinata,…no aquí- me moleste y cruce los brazos- te prometo q haya te seguiré en todo lo que quieras,…_se paciente, por que después…serás tu la que dirá basta._

-_"espero que sea así."_ Lo siento Sasuke, te amo…

Le doy un tímido beso pero el lo profundiza.

***.*.***

**(Naruto)**

-Bienvenidos chicos…-Sakura abre la puerta para los recién llegados, voltee a ver la puerta, la charla estaba muy animada entre Temari, Kiba y yo, pero verla valía la pena.

-Hola Sakura,-ambos saludan cortésmente, Sakura los lleva del brazo a ambos.

-Hola amigos…-empiezan a saludar a todos los presentes, Sasuke iba primero, yo me paro y lo abrazo.

-Que bueno que viniste teme, no tendría sentido sin ti...

Hinata evade mi presencia. Lo note claramente pues se retuvo saludando a Shikamaru y Temari- ..._H-Hola Temari_

-Va ser interesante…?-

Sasuke parece hastiado de estar ahí. Nunca le agradó este tipo de reuniones, nunca las que yo organice. Más que una pregunta era una orden.

-Eso te lo aseguro- Afirmo con una sonrisa de lado, imitando su gesto. Sigue saludando a los demás, era mi turno con Hinata.

-H-Hola Naruto, como estas?- Nerviosa formula la pregunta.

Me encantaba verla así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba esas reacciones en ella.

-Bien Hinata, y que tal la pasaron con el teme…- parece no entender mi pregunta, pero su sonrojo desmiente su desconcierto.

-B-Bien, como siempre…- se alejaba pero yo la detengo.

-_Espero reconocerte…_

Sacude su abrazo, suelto mi agarre para que se aleje dándome una respuesta vacía.

_-_C-Como digas..

***.*.***

**(Hinata)**

Las luces se apagan y todo queda en penumbras, cierro mis ojos y me apoyo en Sasuke; un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, una fría brisa entro por la ventana, Sasuke me rodeo con un brazo y beso mi sien.-_todo esta bien…-_susurro. Yo sonreí, pero no me animaba a soltarme de el, mi cuerpo y mi mente pedían ser protegidos.

Una tenue luz celeste fue llenando la habitación. Al centro estaba Shikamaru y empezó a explicarnos de que se trataba todo.

-Buenas noches a todos. Estamos entre amigos, ¿no es así? Así que como amigos nos vamos a tratar...

Distinguí quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor. Nos acomodamos a manera de círculo. A mi derecha estaban Sai e Ino, a la izquierda de Sasuke estaban Kiba y Nami, Shino con Fugira; junto a Temari estaba su hermano Gaara y Matsuri, sonrío, después de todo ya se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían ambos; dirijo mi vista al frente, Sakura y Naruto. Ella sonreía y cuchicheaba con Temari, Naruto sonreía al escuchar a Shikamaru.-_…se trata de un_ _cambio de parejas durante 10 minutos, pueden limitarse a conversar o pequeñas caricias, o son libres de irse juntos si es que su pareja es la que esperaban…todo esta permitido…_-Naruto soba su labio inferior y me mira fijamente, yo le sonrió nerviosa y me resguardo mas en Sasuke. Él besa a Sakura en la mejilla, ella sujeta su mano pero sigue platicando con los Sabaku, Naruto no dejaba de mirarme y yo prefiero no tomarle atención. La sujeta de los pómulos y la besa demandantemente. Ella se exaspera e intenta apaciguarlo-_…Perdón…-_ escucho que se susurran.

Shikamaru termina dando la regla del juego.

-No hay reclamos.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**(Gracias por leer)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**¿Review?**


End file.
